Phyrria Chatroom!
I had an idea and this is it! Sorry if anyone has done anything like this, it's not copied. TURTLE JOINED THE CHAT KINKAJOU JOINED THE CHAT QUEEN SCARLET JOINED THE CHAT TURTLE: '''Scarlet, how are you on here? You're dead. '''QUEEN SCARLET: '''Says who? '''PEACEMAKER JOINED THE CHAT PEACEMAKER: '''SAYS I! //throws a billion strawberries// '''QUEEN SCARLET WAS KICKED OFF THE CHAT BY PEACEMAKER KINKAJOU: '''Seriously, Turtle. //throws on sunglasses// '''KINKAJOU LEFT THE CHAT TURTLE: 'What did ''I ''do?!?!? '''PEACEMAKER: '¯\_(ツ)_/¯ '''PEACEMAKER LEFT THE CHAT TURTLE: '''ded chat '''TURTLE LEFT THE CHAT Twenty minutes later... GLORY JOINED THE CHAT TSUNAMI JOINED THE CHAT STARFLIGHT JOINED THE CHAT CLAY JOINED THE CHAT SUNNY JOINED THE CHAT TSUNAMI: 'Okay, I called this meeting because ever since Peacemaker was elected Chat Mod, he's been insufferable. '''CLAY: '''Well, he's not that bad... '''GLORY: '''He bribed you to say that, didn't he? '''CLAY: '''WHAT? How'd you know? '''GLORY: '''I can see it on your face, literally. '''CLAY: '''DANG, I thought I washed off all the strawberry juice... '''STARFLIGHT: '''Wait, what? How is that possible? You couldn't have seen him, this is chat, it's not scientifically possib- '''TSUNAMI: '''Shut up Starflight, it's 'not scientifically possible' that you're reading this. '''STARFLIGHT: '.... '''FATESPEAKER JOINED THE CHAT FATESPEAKER: '''I helped him :3 '''STARFLIGHT: '''NO. '''FATESPEAKER WAS KICKED FROM THE CHAT BY STARFLIGHT SUNNY: '''STARFLIGHT! Why'd you do that? '''STARFLIGHT WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY STARSPEAKER TSUNAMI: 'Wait- what? Who's Starspeaker? '''SUNNY: '¯\_(ツ)_/¯ '''GLORY: '''WAIT, I have an idea.. Everyone come back here in one hour, bring Peacemaker. We're sending in the big guns. '''GLORY LEFT THE CHAT TSUNAMI LEFT THE CHAT SUNNY LEFT THE CHAT CLAY LEFT THE CHAT One hour later... PEACEMAKER JOINED THE CHAT PEACEMAKER: '''HELOOOO?? I thought you guys said I should meet you here... Where are yooouou? '''DARKSTALKER JOINED THE CHAT PEACEMAKER: '''Wait.. Who are you? '''DARKSTALKER: '''WHO ARE YOU? '''PEACEMAKER: '''I'm Peacemaker! //wink wonk// '''DARKSTALKER: '''Peacemaker? That sounds like a stupid name, I'd never choose that for any of ''my ''dragonets. '''PEACEMAKER: '''HMHF. Well what's your name? '''DARKSTALKER: '''I'm the great and powerful Darkstalker! Don't you youngsters ever read? '''PEACEMAKER: '''What? '''SCARLET JOINED THE CHAT SCARLET: '''MWAHAHHA, I TOLD YOU I'D GET MY REVENGE, EVEN IF IT IS ON A ALTERNATE ACCOUNT YOU SLIMY SON OF A- '''SCARLET WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY PEACEMAKER PEACEMAKER: '''Don't they ever learn? //sigh// '''DARKSTALKER: '''I KNOW, right? '''PEACEMAKER: '''Y'know, I think I could get a long with you. '''DARKSTALKER: '''Me too, '''PEACEMAKER: '''DO YOU SWEAR TO TAKE THE STRAWBERRY OATH. '''DARKSTALKER: '''STRAWBERRIES? I LOVE THOSE. '''PEACEMAKER: '''CORRECT, LET'S GO RULE ALL OF THE WIKI NOW. '''DARKSTALKER: '''YEAH! '''PEACEMAKER LEFT THE CHAT DARKSTALKER LEFT THE CHAT GLORY JOINED THE CHAT TSUNAMI JOINED THE CHAT CLAY JOINED THE CHAT SUNNY JOINED THE CHAT SUNNY: '''Where's Starflight? '''TSUNAMI: '''Still in time out, Fatespeaker's telling him he shouldn't of said that, probably in a 'prophetic way' '''CLAY: '''That was your plan, Glory? '''GLORY: '''It backfired, big time. Also, Darkstalker's just started a page called 'Join the Strawberry Club' and Kinkajou joined it. GOSH AUKLET AND CLIFF TOO- OKAY ALL THE DRAGONETS UNDER THE AGE OF 4 ARE FLOCKING TO IT. It even says 'We'll rule the wiki' under the banner. '''TSUNAMI: '''NO! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE KINKAJOU CONTENT MOD. SHE DELETED MY SUSHI CLUB!! '''TSUNAMI WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY DARKSTALKER SUNNY: '''WHAT? WHO MADE DARKSTALKER A CHAT MOD?? '''CLAY WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY DARKSTALKER GLORY: '''GOODBYE CRUEL WORLDDD... '''GLORY WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY DARKSTALKER SUNNY WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY DARKSTALKER DARKSTALKER JONED THE CHAT PEACEMAKER JOINED THE CHAT KINKAJOU JOINED THE CHAT AUKLET JOINED THE CHAT CLIFF JOINED THE CHAT DARKSTALKER: '''Wait, I just realized, aren't you all too little to have accounts? '''CLIFF: '''Mommy lets me plays Minecraft! AND SHE'S NICE SO SHE LET ME DO THIS TOO. '''AUKLET: '''I dwon't knows what mommy thinks, but Whirlpools says I shouldn'ts so.. It's fwine. '''KINKAJOU: '''EH- Nobody in the rainforest really cares so :P '''CLIFF: '''I CANS MAKE A THWME SONGG! '''AUKLET: '''YESHIE, CWANS I HELP? '''CLIFF: '''YESHIEs! '''AUKLET: '''We da dragns of the strawberriess! '''CLIFF: '''ANd wE eAT thEm a LOT. '''AUKLET: '''SOooo YEHAHH. '''CLIFF: '''PERFECT! '''KINKAJOU WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY DARKSTALKER DARKSTALKER: 'She was private messaging the dragonets to leave, KINKAJOU WAS A SPY. '''PEACEMAKER: '//le gasp// One day later... '''GLORY JOINED CHAT CLAY JOINED CHAT TSUNAMI JOINED CHAT SUNNY JOINED CHAT STARFLIGHT JOINED CHAT SUNNY: '''Hey! Starflight, you're back! '''STARFLIGHT: '''Yep, Fatespeaker forgave me. '''GLORY: '''Okay, I told Peacemaker to knock it off, Darkstalker's banned, and Auklet and Cliff have avoided punishment, Ruby and Coral would skewer me if I did punish them, though. '''TSUNAMI: '''I'd love to see you impaled by my mother's narwhal horn, if you're volunteering. '''DEATHBRINGER JOINED THE CHAT DEATHBRINGER: '''FOR MY QUEEN! '''TSUNAMI WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY DEATHBRINGER DEATHBRINGER WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY GLORY. CLAY: '''Oh- they've started a wiki, Darkstalker's Strawberry Wiki. '''GLORY: '''STARFLIGHT WHY ARE YOU AN ADMIN ON THE WIKI. '''STARFLIGHT: '''WHAT? NOTHING- '''STARFLIGHT LEFT THE CHAT SUNNY LEFT THE CHAT CLAY: '''Welp, guess that's it. '''CLAY LEFT THE CHAT GLORY: '''Why must I suffer. '''GLORY LEFT THE CHAT Twenty minutes later... MANGO JOINED THE CHAT MANGO: '''SURRENDER, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE- Oh nobody's here. '''PREYHUNTER JOINED THE CHAT MANGO: '''Hey, aren't you dead? '''PREYHUNTER: '''Yeah, so? '''JAMBU JOINED THE CHAT MANGO: '''Jambu! How's it going? '''JAMBU: '''Terrible, I told Glory about your sloth's accident, and I'm pretty sure you'll be exiled in the next few days. '''PREYHUNTER: '''Hey, this sounds juicy, what's wrong? '''JAMBU: '''Mango's sloth, Tangerine, angered the strawberry lord. '''PREYHUNTER: '''What? You mean like... '''MANGO: '''Yes... Peacamort. '''PREYHUNTER: ''DO NOT SAY WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED'S NAME.'' JAMBU: '''FINALLY SOME FELLOW ROTTERHEADS. '''MANGO: '''Yep, I'm Mango Rotter, by the way. '''PREYHUNTER: '''And I'm Preywig! '''JAMBU: '''I'll be... JAMBRID. '''MANGO: '''PERFECT, LET'S FIND SOME MORE ROTTERHEADS. '''JAMBU LEFT THE CHAT MANGO LEFT THE CHAT PREYHUNTER LEFT THE CHAT MASTERMIND JOINED THE CHAT STARFLIGHT JOINED THE CHAT MASTERMIND: '''Starflight- I am your father... '''STARFLIGHT: '''I know. '''MASTERMIND: '''Oh, '''STARFLIGHT: '''You aren't gonna cut off my talons or anything, are you? '''MASTERMIND: '''No, but you will soon see the error of your ways, JOIN THE DARK SIDE, WE HAVE COOKIES. '''STARFLIGHT: '''ARE THEY STRAWBERRY FLAVORED? '''MASTERMIND: '''Well, No- but- '''STARFLIGHT: '''NO. '''STARFLIGHT LEFT THE CHAT MASTERMIND LEFT THE CHAT One hour later... BLISTER JOINED THE CHAT BURN JOINED THE CHAT BLAZE JOINED THE CHAT BURN: '''What are you two doing here?? '''BLISTER: '''I'd like to know that myself. '''BLAZE: '''We were stalking you. '''BLISTER: SHUT UP BLAZE. BURN: 'It's no fair I'm dead and Blaze got to live- Why would ''anybody ''want ''me dead? '''BLISTER: '''Because you're bloodthirsty and stupid. I on the other hand would've made a great queen. '''BLAZE: Maybe if you two had been as pretty as I was, you would've lived. SMOLDER JOINED THE CHAT QUEEN THORN JOINED THE CHAT BURN: YOU ROTTING GOOD FOR NOTHING BEDAZZLED CORPSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOYAL TO ME, NOT PRANCE OFF WITH THE IMPOSTOR WHO STOLE MY ''THRONE. '''BLISTER: '''I think you mean ''my ''throne. '''SMOLDER: '''You're the bedazzled corpse, since you're dead. '''QUEEN THORN: '''I can ban all of you, if you like. '''BLAZE LEFT THE CHAT' BURN: NEVER, THAT POWER SHOULD'VE BELONGED TO ME, NOT YO- BURN WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BLISTER WAS KICKED FROM CHAT QUEEN THORN LEFT THE CHAT SMOLDER LEFT THE CHAT FLOWER JOINED THE CHAT FLOWER: Yurble? HOLLER JOINED THE CHAT FLUFFY JOINED THE CHAT FLUFFY: '''YIBBLE-YIBBLE! '''HOLLER LEFT THE CHAT FLUFFY LEFT THE CHAT FLOWER LEFT THE CHAT One day later. GLORY JOINED THE CHAT CLAY JOINED THE CHAT CLAY: '''Are you sure that making this wiki open to... uhm- other dragons is okay? '''GLORY: Honestly, what can it be like? RAVEN JOINED THE CHAT GARY-STU JOINED THE CHAT MARY-SUE JOINED THE CHAT RAVEN: '''HI!! Wow, this place is so cool! How'd you do the coding? It's beautiful, woah- Is THAT- '''RAVEN WAS KICKED FROM CHAT BY GLORY GLORY: '''Okay... maybe it wasn't the best idea. '''CLAY: Well I'm sure they aren't all ''that annoying. '''GARY-STU:' Hello, I've been expecting you. GLORY: Uhm.. but we were here first... MARY-SUE: '''So? Oh, here comes Marty! '''MARTY-SOUP JOINED THE CHAT MARTY-SOUP: HEY GUYS. WANNA SEE MY AWESOME FIREBREATHING ICEBREATHING MAGICAL DEATH SPIT ACT WHILE SWIMMING DEEP IN THE OCEAN AND STABBING INNOCENT FISH WITH MY BARBED TAIL? I CAN READ YOUR MIND, AND KNOW IN THE FUTURE, THAT YOU'LL LOVE IT. I PROMISE. GLORY: '''What the heck- are you a hybrid- or- something?- OKAY STOP, THAT'S BLINDING ME. '''MARY-SUE: C'mon Marty, let's get out of here, we can tell when we aren't wanted >:I MARY-SUE LEFT THE CHAT MARTY-SOUP LEFT THE CHAT GARY-STU: I guess that's my cue. GARY-STU LEFT THE CHAT GLORY LEFT THE CHAT CLAY LEFT THE CHAT MERMAID JOINED THE CHAT SHALLOW JOINED THE CHAT SHALLOW: A royal, huh? MERMAID: Yeah, so what? SHALLOW: Uhm, oh, nothing, it's just- Royals can be soo boring, don't you think? MERMAID: I'M NOT BORING. SHALLOW: Suit yourself. MERMAID LEFT THE CHAT SHALLOW LEFT THE CHAT BLUE JOINED THE CHAT CLAY JOINED THE CHAT CLAY: Hey! I haven't seen you around, I'm Clay! BLUE: I'm bLUE aBA dEE abA doO. CLAY: Uhm- I'm brown? BLUE: COOL. BLUE LEFT THE CHAT CLAY LEFT THE CHAT DERPSTALKER JOINED THE CHAT DERPSTALKER: Dead chat. PEACEMAKER JOINED THE CHAT PEACEMAKER: '''Darkstalker! Is that you? '''DERPSTALKER: wuh? no I made this account to freak out my friends. PEACEMAKER: Then who are you...? DERPSTALKER: '''UH GOTTA GO-! '''DERPSTALKER LEFT THE CHAT BURPSTALKER JOINED THE CHAT BURPSTALKER: C'MON, where did Mightyclaws go? I WAS GONNA FREAK HIM OUT. BURPSTALKER LEFT THE CHAT SLURPSTALKER JOINED THE CHAT SLURPSTALKER: Did you see where Mightyclaws and Fearless went? PEACEMAKER: UH- uhm they're touring... fanfictons? SLURPSTALKER: SNORT. Probably of themselves. SLURPSTALKER LEFT THE CHAT PEACEMAKER LEFT THE CHAT STORM JOINED THE CHAT STORM: lovely day in my neighbourhoood MORTALA JOINED THAT CHAT MORTALA: '''What the fourth moon? Where am I? '''STORM: The Pyrrhia fanon wiki, of course! DUO JOINED THE CHAT DUO: 'Well that's just ''great. '''DUO: Hand over the keyboard I want a turn! STORM: What? Are you sharing an account? DUO: Nope, I'm sharing a body DUO: ' No, ''I AM. '''MORTALA: '''can i please get out of here. '''STORM: All you gotta do it press the x in the corner. MORTALA: uhhm well, my shimeji stole it.. STORM: ''' w h a t '''DUO: ''I'' want a shimeji! DUO: THAT'S IT I'M TURNING OFF THE COMPUTER. DUO: noOOOOOOooo DUO LEFT THE CHAT STORM LEFT THE CHAT MORTALA: why pusheen, why did you do this to meee... THANK YOU FOR READING! PYRRHIA CHATROOM IS OFFICALLY OVER! Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)